The Osirian Compact
The Osirian Compact formed in early April of 2007. A small but determined yellow alliance. With a slow but steady growth rate we gained the attention of COLD. COLD was going to make TOC a protectorate, but due to their merger.. that never happened. Today, The Osirian Compact is a white alliance, acting as a protectorate of The Phoenix Federation. The alliance has undergone one government reconstruction to date, having dissolved the old senate, and establishing The Osirian Hierarchy which has brought for the stability that has lasted since. The Osirian Compact has a large range of political operations, with embassies in many large alliances, including TOOL and IRON. Close relationships with TheBigBad from The Phoenix Federation has allowed TOC to further expand it's politcal database. Our current treaties can be viewed here: http://www.osiriancompact.uni.cc/index.php?board=56.0 Military History The first war The Osirian Compact ever fought as an alliance took place on May 1st, 2007. A band of thugs known as SHAFT was looking for an alliance of similar size to declare war on, and TOC fit the bill. At midnight on a now-forgotten date, SHAFT blitzed all the nations they could within their nation strength range. Many TOC leadership nations were thrown into anarchy. despite the initial successes of SHAFT, the Osirian Leaders gathered the next day, coordinated a massive aid chain, thanks to Amerikaner and Sio, and began retaliatory strikes. For the next two days, TOC and SHAFT fought into a stalemate, leaving SHAFT still ahead, thanks to their surprise attacks days before. Fearing his newly created alliance wouldn't be able to break the stalemate, Jean Pierre (Then known as Chancellor Alexander, of a retired nation, New Prussia) called to his old FAN allies, who gladly FANpiled SHAFT, relieving TOC. With the tides evened out, TOC began to re-assume primary attack roles. By the week's end, SHAFT had been reduced to only 3 nations, 1/10 of it's former size. Thankfully, Amerikaner, through negotiations, had convinced the top ranked SHAFT nation to leave the alliance on the same day the war had started, that nation apparently having more influence on the followers, as they began to leave in days following. Jean Pierre, TallFreek, Sio, and Amerikaner had agreed on surrender terms to propose to SHAFT, but the remaining SHAFT nations declined the generous offer, and all three were brought to ZI by the TOC officials. In the aftermath of the conflict, TOC broke even with it's total NS rating, and score, thanks to a little help from some old friends. The second major war for The Osirian Compact was brought to it by a nation called Timoria the 3rd. At the time, Timmie was the leader of a tiny alliance called United New Zealand. Another band of thugs came along, this time under the name Idej System, and attacked United New Zealand. Unfortunately for the Idej, Timmie had literally just established an embassy with TOC, to whom he pleaded for help. The TOC Hierarchy decided unanimously to mobilize to destroy the Idej threat. Once again, Amerikaner neutralized their top NS ranked nation through diplomacy, leaving only 4 other nations to destroy. Within a week, the Osirian Hierarchy had completely demolished the Idej System, who, like SHAFT, refused any proposals of surrender. All of the Idej nations were ZI'd, with no mercy. In the aftermath of the small war, most of the Osirian Hierarchs had grown substantially in NS, having capitolized on the looted tech and money. After the Idej war, The Osirian Compact was on a steady growth spurt. Global War soon stired up and The Osirian Compact chose their target. FAN, seeing as how FAN had betrayed the trust of many The Osirian Compact, feeling ashamed of their team color made the official change to white and chose their targets in FAN. The Osirian Compact fought brave and hard until FAN was subdued. This earned them the title of "That little alliance with balls." Since the close of the FAN war, The Osirian Compact has not been involved in any other major conflicts. It has however, provided aid to Points of Contact Forums: http://www.osiriancompact.uni.cc/ IRC: irc.synirc.net #TOC Chancellor: Jean Pierre - http://cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=126291 Vice Chancellor: tallfreek - http://cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=119796 The Government Chancellor - Jean Pierre- Head Executive and Figure Head of TOC. Global Ambassador, Head of State, TOC Leader. Appointed by a unanimous concencus among the Hierarchy, and expelled the same way. Vice Chancellor - tallfreek- Chancellor's second in command. Heads all internal and external alliance affairs. Any/all ambassadors, treaties, agreements, embassies, etc... will go through the Vice Chancellor. In times when the TOC Chancellor cannot fulfill his duties, shall take over Chancellor responsibilities. Chief Ambassador - Calaustria- Direct Report to Vice Chancellor. Finds alliances with similar views on CN compared to TOC, and creates ties between them and TOC. Reports major CN happenings to TOC in the appropriate ways. Head Recruitment Officer - Head Hunter 221- Leads recruiting efforts made by TOC. Organizes recruiting contests, finds sponsors for the prizes, masks new members and gives them their TOC ID. First contact for most new nations when they need help. Osirian Warlord - amerikaner- Warlord of all The Osirian Compact. Top military adviser to the Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor. Military activity must be approved of by the Osirian Warlord. Responsible for organizing attacks and gathering appropriate intel before any attacks are made. In charge of TOC DEFCON level, declarations of war/neutrality, etc. Answerable only to the Osirian Hierarchy. The Osirian Watchman - timmie the great- The Osirian Warlord's Chief of Staff. Head of Military Intelligence. Responsible for gathering intel on other alliances/nations who are/will be/could come in contact with TOC. Chairman - Sio- First Bank of Osiria Chairman. Organizes aid chains when appropriate, and decides who gets what amounts of monetary aid. Responsible for getting donations for the aid chain, aid packages from other alliances, and prints the Osirian money. Also may step in as a international diplomat when necessary. The Charter I.) Description The Osirian Compact was established to bring forth time-tested politics and strategies to nations wishing to branch off from the everyday routine. Primarily established as an economic alliance, the main interest is nation development and strength. However military interests are also of high value, and are taken vary seriously, to the letter. II.) Basic Guidelines 1. No nation shall go to war with another nation belonging to an alliance of more than 15 nations without prior approval. 2. Osirian-internal intelligence is classified and not to be known by exterior powers. 3. At any point during alliance warfare, all participating nations are to abide by Osirian wartime etiquette 4. Active nations are expected, but not required, to participate in Osirian politics, and aid operations. III.) Government. The Osirian Compact is led by a small council of nobles who make all the major decisions for the alliance. Known as The Hierarch's, they control all that is The Osirian Compact. The Hierarchs are fronted by The Chancellor, and his Vice Chancellor. These two members are direct international reflections of The Osirian Compact. 1.The Chancellor’s responsibilities are to maintain good foreign relations with other alliances, and serve as a strong leader in times of both peace and war. 2. The Vice Chancellor is arguably the more difficult position of the executive cabinet. He is responsible for addressing issues both foreign and domestic. 2nd in command of The Osirian Compact. 3. The International Affairs Manager serves under the Vice Chancellor as his Senior Executive Staff Officer. The IAM’s sole responsibility is foreign relations. 4. The Osirian Warlord is the Chancellor’s go-to man for all Osirian military needs. The Osirian Warlord, in a manner of speaking, serves as the leader of the Osirian Compact during times of alliance-wide deployment. The Hierarchs make the final call to deploy all available forces during a time of war, and upon the decision, The Warlord takes command. 5. The Chairman of the Compact Reserve keeps track of important financial transactions throughout the alliance, such as nuclear purchases, and aid chains. He serves as the head of the Osirian Bank. 6. The Head Recruitment Officer’s sole purpose is to recruit new nations into the alliance. IV.) Membership 1. New Osirian: This position is held by nations just entering the alliance, or nations that have not yet applied for Osirian Status. 2. Osirian: A full member of the alliance. Liable to receive more aid, and generally speaking, more respect. 3. True Osirian: The True Osirians are those who are not only powerful players in the game, but also are active in the forum/Osirian Politics. True Osirians have demonstrated their dedication to the alliance. V) Warfare The Chancellor and Osirian Warlord may deploy the Osirian Expeditionary Force to quell rebellion, or to combat unaligned or rogue nations. To attack another alliance, all of The Hierarchs must first agree to the proposition of war. Members may only retaliate with military action against nations who attacked them first, without congressional approval. This is self-defense. If attacked, members can post a Firemission in the forum, where if the situation legally permits, they will receive help. Osirian nations are Neutral until drawn otherwise. Osirian nations may only perform aggressive warfare against unaligned nations without congressional approval. If the nation to be attacked is aligned, The Osirian Warlord may approve it if the enemy alliance is 15 members or less. Any more, and the Hierarchs must vote on it. In short, avoid offensive warfare if at all possible.. Only in extreme circumstances should arms be taken up to settle disputes, but The Osirian Compact will not hesitate to enforce its foreign policy. The Osirian Compact has worked hard to establish it’s reputation as one of the more diplomatic alliances out there. We’d rather keep it that way.